


10 Character Drabble Meme - Various Fandoms (PG)

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Bones (TV), Castle, Chuck (TV), Fringe, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Write down the names of 10 characters.<br/>2. Write a fic of 100 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.</p><p>(This is my attempt *wry grin*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Character Drabble Meme - Various Fandoms (PG)

**Disclaimer:** All characters and properties belong to their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended. No money was made from these drabbles and any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Spoilers:** Everything's up for grabs. People fearing spoilers for any of these shows, beware.  
 **Author's Note:** Okay so some of my interpretations of the prompts might be a little... odd... In my defense, at least one of them was about something I've never written about before, like ever, because it's basically not my cup of tea. Oh, and I know that I made Temperance a bit bitchy in one, but I don't think it's completely out of the realm of possibility. *shrug* I'm sure there's a lot more to say, but, then the author's notes would be longer than the whole dang thing. *wry grin*

1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
2\. Write a fic of 100 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.

1\. Pete (Warehouse 13)  
2\. Peter (Fringe)  
3\. Rick (Castle)  
4\. Chuck (Chuck)  
5\. Olivia (Fringe)  
6\. Sarah (Chuck)  
7\. Seeley (Bones)  
8\. Kate (Castle)  
9\. Temperance (Bones)  
10\. Myka (Warehouse 13)

* * *

 

**1\. First Time, 4 and 6 (Chuck and Sarah)**

“You know how they say you're supposed to hear bells the first time?” Chuck asked brightly.  
“Well I'm pretty sure I just heard a hundred piece orchestra.”

Sarah smiled and pulled Chuck back down into bed for another kiss.

**2\. Angst, 7 (Seeley Booth)**

Someday, Seeley promised himself he was going to slide into the seat next to her in the cab and never watch her drive away alone again.

**3\. AU, 1 and 8 (Pete and Kate)**

Pete held Kate's locket over the containment pouch.

“You may want to close your eyes.”

Stubbornly, Kate refused to look away. Pete shrugged and dropped the locket in, turning his eyes away as he did so. When he looked back, Kate's eyes were filled with tears.

“I'm sorry.”

**4\. Threesome, 3, 6, and 9 (Rick, Sarah, Temperance)**

_“Temperance stood behind Sarah and nuzzled her neck gently. Then quietly, she reached her hand out to Rick, beckoning...”_

Rick jumped when his cell suddenly rang, displaying a picture of Kate.

“Detective Beckett...” he answered quickly as he rapidly hit backspace on his keyboard. “What's up?”

**5\. Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (Olivia and Myka)**

Myka opened up the Farnsworth awkwardly with one hand while trying to apply pressure to the strange wound on Olivia's chest with the other. Nearby, the odd, bald-headed man still lay unconscious from the Tesla shot.

“Hang in there, Artie'll know what to do,” she tried to reassure the other woman, even as Olivia's eyes started to drift closed. “Hang in there okay...”

**6\. Crack fic, 1 (Pete)**

Pete bolted up in bed, his eyes wide. Next to him, Kasey stirred.

“Pete, are you okay?”

He scrubbed his face with his hand.

“Yeah, yeah... just some messed up dream about a warehouse in the middle of nowhere and these crazy people chasing down this weird stuff...”

He shook his head, knowing that he wasn't making a bit of sense.

“Forget it,” he told the blonde next to him.

She smiled and reached for him.

“I know how to help you forget.”

Pete smiled in return and let himself be pulled back down into bed.

**7\. Horror, 10 (Myka)**

_Myka stood next to H.G. watching the world fall apart around them both._

“It's for the best,” the dark haired woman assured her, almost absurdly calm amidst the destruction. “You'll see.”

H.G. reached over to stroke Myka's cheek and the agent shivered.

“You'll see...”

Myka forced her eyes open, willing herself awake and trying not to shiver as she remembered H.G's phantom touch.

**8\. Baby fic, 5 and 9 (Olivia and Temperance)**

“I don't see why I should have to rely on this Dr. Bishop's reports, Booth,” I heard the woman say as I approached the booth in which she sat. Whatever her partner said over the phone must have bothered her because her eyes turned somewhat cold as she looked at me. She ended her call and studied me.

“Dr. Brennan?”

She nodded once and I sat down, not waiting for her invitation. I handed her the thick folder that Walter had provided. She continued to eye me, and it, disdainfully. I didn't feel up to dealing with this. I made a point of noticing her obvious pregnancy.

“Congratulations,” I said, watching her tense in response and knowing that this case couldn't be over soon enough for either of us.

**9\. Dark, 2 and 8 (Peter and Kate)**

“You're saying he blinds his victims first. Why?” Kate asked Peter.

“The question isn't why Detective Beckett. It's how,” Peter replied, holding up a paper with strange looking glyphs scribbled all over it. Kate could see that they were the same sorts of glyphs that had been scrawled over the walls of both crime scenes.

“Are you saying those symbols have something to do with it?” Kate asked.

“I'm saying that these glyphs are what caused the victim's blindness.”

Kate gave Peter and incredulous look.

“Have you been talking to my partner?”

Peter laughed a bit darkly. “No but I think you should talk to mine,” he replied, pulling out his phone to call Olivia.

**10\. Death fic, 2 and 5 (Peter and Olivia)**

Olivia reached up to brush the tears from Peter's cheek, her hand tiny against it.

“Don't cry, Peter,” the little girl said. “I think it's okay. I think that this is what was supposed to happen all along.”

“Olivia...”

Peter picked the child up to cradle her in his arms. He rocked her gently as her eyes slipped shut the the world shifted around them.


End file.
